Chihiro Kosaka Arc
The Chihiro Kosaka Arc is the 8 Arc of The World God Only Knows. Chihiro Kosaka is the main heroine for the arc. The Arc Rejection... When Keima hears the other girls commenting on how gross he is and how mob characters - the girls commenting - are not supposed to talk, he remembers the words of Chihiro and goes into denial. This means that he is affected by what she has to say regardless on how much he rejects this statement. It is here that Elsie senses that Chihiro is the next holder of a spirit, leaving Keima in complete shock. She appeared to be holding some sort of bag and was looking for someone, and pushes Keima out of the way. Keima yet again goes into denial. The scene changes when Elsie starts giving Keima information regarding her background and personality. A depressed Keima exclaims that those are some 'half-way, wishy-washy parameters.' She emphasizes the real and their dullness in comparison to his games. Elsie was curious as to why Keima said that this capture would be difficult. He explains that girls who are more troublesome and makes them stand out amongst the crowd. Girls like Chihiro should be in the background, not the main heroine of the game. If he does not have much information, he cannot stabilize a route. Keima then goes back to ranting and complaining to Elsie if they can just let this one go, as Chihiro had disrespected him. Elsie manages to get Keima to snap out of it, but to their complete shock, sees Chihiro giving a love confession to another guy. Chihiro waits on a boy to give him a love letter and maybe some chocolate. Keima states that if a game company made a scenario of the heroine liking another guy with the same parameters as Chihiro's, they would burn to the ground and go out of business, as it is impossible to capture her without loads of time and effort. It then starts to rain. Keima has now lost his slight motivation, saying that to "Leave me alone... If there is even a way to capture her, I'll freeze to death here." Keima stops as they see Chihiro leaving quickly, running off and crying, as the boy refused her confession or broke up with her.(Read more...) ...and Despair After seeing Chihiro confess and get rejected, Keima was lost in thought as to how to handle the conquest. Elsie and Keima both came to the conclusion that if the gap in Chihiro's heart was created by her love for the guy she confessed to, then the gap might have already become bigger. Keima reassured Elsie that he didn't have any interest in capturing Chihiro, and returned to playing his PFP. Chihiro came into the classroom and apologised to Elsie about how she saw a side of her that she didn't want her to see. Sensing that Chihiro was emotionally weak now, Keima began thinking of what he would say to her and went over to talk to her. Chihiro instantly recovered, saying that she would just move onto her next love. Chihiro told Elsie that she had already confessed to a number of other guys, and showed her a picture of the next boy she would confess to. Keima was taken aback by her ability to move onto another guy so fast, and started arguing with her about her apathy towards "love", and that she reeked of reality. Chihiro counters by saying that he is even worse than her, calling him a cockroach Keima decided to reject reality entirely and locked himself up in his room. Elsie tried to lure him out of his room by using food, but Keima never came out. After a few days had passed, Keima decided to go to school, but was completely rejecting everybody, playing with his PFP without paying attention to anyone else. Elsie began to grow worried about Keima. Chihiro talked to Ayumi about how it wasn't her fault. Ayumi seemed to be worried about Keima. After, Keima lay exhausted on the hallway floor, nearly unconscious from lack of nutrition. He realized that rejecting reality and living in the real world required reality's energy. Suddenly a voice tells him to stand up. Keima lifted his head and saw Ayumi , the classmate that was worried about him earlier. She smiled and told him that if he slept in a place like that, she would run him over. (Read more...) Recover and Concessions Keima, lying on the ground, is shocked by the re-appearance of the infamous, Ayumi Takahara, the first girl that Keima had to conquer after Elsie made a contract with. Ayumi is relieved to see that Keima is okay, stating that she had something to tell him. Keima then calls her Ayumi, a very informal way to refer to somebody (usually, only a person very close to her.) She then kicks him, stating that "Don...Don't call me Ayumi. Were we even that close?" Keima then remembers that her memory had been erased and no longer remembers anything about the conquest. Ayumi said that she was looking for him because sshe heard that he and Chihiro - the target - had got into a fight. Keima then states that a fight can only occur if two people are on the same or similar levels. Keima states that he has no attachments to the real and is for that reason, it is not considered a 'fight.' Keima then leaves as if he had triumphed but then falls down, due to him not eating food for an extensive period of time. Ayumi asks him if he wanted food, but due to his famous attitude, tells her that it is impossible as he had just eaten; in his game. At the sports ground, Ayumi decides to give Keima her 'secret stash of calories' (energy for running) as he had been famished, no matter how much he denied this fact. Ayumi then asks him to make up with Chihiro, as she is Chihiro's best friend. Keima manages to irritate her throughout the discussion. However, Keima went in astonishment as Ayumi told him; "When I heard Chihiro bad mouthing you, I... I somehow got a bad feeling about it. Keima responds asking why she would get a bad feeling, but instead of a reply, she starts blushing and asks why that is so. She gets embarrassed so much that she decides to kick him on the head, and does not reply to Keima's question. Ayumi then starts leaving but reminds Keima that it is their turn to clean up the classroom. Elsie then comments that Ayumi is all energetic again. However, Keima is concerned if the target girl really loses all their memories of the conquest. Elsie replies that is an affirmed fact but tells Keima that "even if you say that they lose their memories, that doesn't mean that they'll return to the same as before because the crevice in Ayumi-san's heart was filled. She is shining brighter than before, right, Kami-sama?" Keima, who was blushing throughout Elsie's explanation, starts leaving. He tells her that Ayumi is the same as before and that the 'real' can't change easily. Elsie then asks Keima to save Chihiro but Keima says that he would rather wait around. He says that he would not get involved with the 'real' any longer, especially with the 'real' girls which call you things like cockroaches, specifically Chihiro. Back in the classroom, afterschool, Keima and Chihiro find themselves in a peculiar situation. Surprised to see one another, Keima asks her why she is here instead of Ayumi. Chihiro tells him that she was doing this as a favour to Ayumi, as the latter had more important things to attend to. Keima realizes that Ayumi had tricked him, showing her more 'crafty side.' Keima is infuriated stating that he would not go along this setup and decides to just clean. Chihiro then states that she is not going to apologize to Keima, but, says that calling him a cockroach might have been a little much. Keima is shocked and turns to Chihiro, but the latter quickly turns away. Keima then thinks that even a bad impression can turn into love impressions. However, Keima immediately disregards this and thinks its impossible, as only girls in games (true heroines) have that attribute. Keima thinks this as there was a bit of her left in their fight. Keima, who is still in thought, is pushed down by Chihiro. Keima finds out her item of affection, the boy she is staring at, inside the classroom.(Read more...) Running Away Chihiro has just asked for Keima's help to help her successfully confess to a guy, and he agreed. Without realizing until now, Keima does not have to capture the girl. He only needs the heart's gap to be filled by love, whether it's by him or by someone else. the next day, Keima gives a lesson on his plan, saying it will only take three days. As Chihiro is not interested in Keima's explanation and leaves the classroom they are in, Keima starts the plan right away. The guy Chihiro is targeting is outside the very classroom, and Keima gives a cup of coffee to Chihiro and pushes her into the guy. Chihiro is upset at what Keima did; he responds that each encounter makes the love grow. In the end, Chihiro follows Keima's plan, as he works his best to make the confession a success.. The third day has come, and Keima is on the rooftop, putting the last part of the plan, the confession, at the ready. Suddenly, Chihiro comes to him with a bag of pork buns. Keima tells her that she should get ready for the confession, but she then offers a pork buns while saying "He he~, dear Fallen God. Here is an offering~~." Not able to resist the honorable offer, Keima feasts on the pork bun. Chihiro then asks if Keima wants to go to a restaurant later on, but he says that he's done being with her after she confesses. After hearing that, Chihiro states that she wishes to drop the confession. In astonishment, Keima complains about this, for he has given his all for this plan. He wants Chihiro to be serious about her actions, but she replies that even if she does so, nothing will change. Chihiro leaves, and a bit later Elsie comes, asking how the confession went. Saying he has failed, Keima now realizes that he only was concentrating on the male's characteristic, not Chihiro's. Though the plan failed, Keima still believes that the spirit in her heart can still be chased out, if he does it. (Read more...) It's All Right With Chihiro suddenly disappeared in the previous chapter, Keima run off to looking for her. He then blames himself for his failure not to recognize Chihiro’s true feeling, before determine that he won’t fails again. Chihiro is seen on a ship, who is saddened by Keima's reaction, but then Keima suddenly pushed Chihiro away believing the latter was about to commit suicide. Keima then tells Chihiro that he's worried about which make Chihiro blush at first but then she yells at him before admits that she knew that she's never been serious and for that she will forever be an average girl. Keima then said that she's struggling which she denied. Keima responds by asking why would she chase after boys she don't really like in the first place. Chihiro then quells down and said that she has admired those who shine brightly and that she felt that if she stays close to them, she'll feel better. Keima without her notice stands besides her while Chihiro scolds him for intruding her space but Keima remind her it's raining. She then said that she thought Keima would understand her since they are the same. Keima denied her comparison and explained that even though he is giving up on the real world, he never gave up on himself. Chihiro then said that there are limits in reality which stop people to become what they want. Keima denied her thought immediately. Keima then admits he has misjudged her personalities before he said that she's the only girl that has defeated him. Hearing that Chihiro then hits Keima with her umbrella. Keima then grabbed onto Chihiro's hand and said that she can shine if she wants to. Despite Keima's constant encouragement, Chihro still angrily said that she'll always be average. But before she could finished, Keima kissed her. Keima said that he'll always be there to help her as Chihiro's Spirit left and gets captured by Elsie. Memories of the First Love After the incident, Chihiro mentioned that she wants to start a band, with she as the band vocalist and she said to Elsie that she is going to looking for the new members, before offered Elsie a position in her band, which Elsie accept it. But Elsie then concerned since she can’t play any instruments, but Chihiro encourages her by saying that even through she also can’t sing well, she will always try her best. Chihiro then add Elsie’s name on her list as a guitarist. After class, Elsie then compliments Keima for his well done job even through he has encounters so many failure, but Keima frustrated after hearing that because Chihiro’s capture has taught him how irrational the real can be. He then stated how Chihiro’s route so annoying, so hard to understand and to process . But then he realises if everyone struggle so hard in the reality, then what will happen to him – a real-life denial. At the last panel, Keima then thinking in silent about what he should do as Chihiro’s arc coming to an end. (Read more...)